


Destiel Smut

by AlixNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fucking, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixNovak/pseuds/AlixNovak
Summary: Dean is kinky as hell such a good Alpha. Castiel loves how Dean fucks him.





	

Destiel Smut  
by lu2if3rproductionz@gmail.com

 

Chapter 1  
To be kinky to be honest

 

Castiel lies on the uncomfortable couch in the bunker where they three live. Sam and Dean are on a hunt now. Castiel waits for them to come back like a good boy. He’s staring at the metallic door since ten minutes now but still no Winchesters for him. He want it so bad right now. His cock presses against his pants. It’s painfully but Dean told him to do nothing until he’s there. Castiel’s phone rings.

 

“Hey Cas we’re coming back home. Go to my room and lie on the bed. Do nothing.” Dean says and hang up.

 

He was so glad to have such a kinky Alpha. Cas tries to lie seductivly for his mate. Finally the brothers arrives. Sam knows what’s going on so he decided to walk outside, drinking at a bar.

 

“I hope you lie on my bed. Ready to get fucked.” Dean yells while he walks down the stairs.

 

Castiel hears him clearly and get even hornier. Dean steps in his room, sees his angel begging for sex.

 

“Do you want to get fucked by me?” Dean ask him and smirked.

 

“Yes please.” His seductive Omega says.

 

Dean slowly walks around the bed. Starts to undress his lover. He can hear little moans from Castiel which makes Dean very horny. All clothes are gone now, lie on the ground. Dean takes Castiel’s tie and grab his hands.

 

“Are you-Are you going to tie me up?” Castiel ask so innocent.

 

His Alpha is just smirking at him and continue. Castiel’s hands are tied up now behind his back. Dean crawls onto the bed, pushing his loving Omega against the mattress.

 

Kissing his neck, leaving some love bites. Cas starts to breath heavly, getting even hornier. Slick comes out of his cock already.

“Dean! Now fuck me please.” Cas’s begging for Dean’s cock.

 

The Winchester opens the beside table and grab some lube. Putting it on his fingers. Castiel is still waiting for his lover. Dean pushed one finger into Cas’s ass. Pulling it out and push it in again. Castiel yells Dean’s name a few times in a row. The Winchester added a second finger and Castiel moans again.

 

“D-Don’t stop Dean.” Castiel says with a quiter voice

 

“Ah Dean!” The underlies yells after Dean pushed his entire cock into him.

 

He fucks him so good. They’re both so close now. Castiel’s head lies directly on the matress. More slick comes out of Cas’s cock. Pushing even harder into him.

 

“This ass is mine. Do you understand?” Dean says to his lovely Omega.

 

Their bodies so close, so near, pressed toghether. No interval. Dean pulls out now and turn Cas around. Fucking thoroughly into him again. Kissing him on his seductive lips now. Castiel starts to kiss his Alpha on his neck. Licking him softly. Dean fucks into Cas so hard right now. You could hear them throught the whole bunker.

 

“You feel so good Cas.” Dean says, looking him into his eyes, his entrance to his soul.

 

“Dean I think-I think I’m coming.” He says with little moans.

 

Dean pushes his cock a bit faster and harder into Castiel. Dean Came into his ass and pulled out. He starts to stroke Castiel’s cock until he came.

 

“Get some rest and later we do round two.” Winchester says and winked at him.

 

Castiel gasps a bit on his words. He lies next to him, bodies so near again. Sleeping with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Destiel Smut fanfiction and I will continue writing on it. Hope ya liked it.


End file.
